Sobre Penas e Pelos
by Naru Hefferman
Summary: Tradução. Ninguém mais tinha provado ser como a Fênix era. Ninguém mais era bom o suficiente. E ele iria mostrar isso para a Fênix. KaixRei


**Título original:** Of Feathers and Fur

 **Autora:** Bluumberry

 **Tradutora:** Naru Hefferman

 **Nota da Autora:** Este é um pequeno agradecimento a todos aqueles que estiveram me apoiando ao longo dos anos.

 **Sumário da Autora:** Ninguém mais tinha provado ser como a Fênix era. Ninguém mais era bom o suficiente. E ele iria mostrar isso para a Fênix.

 **Nota da Tradutora:** Esta é uma tradução autorizada. Nada daqui me pertence.

 **Avisos:** yaoi – UA – KaixRei – Furry (personagens com características animais)

 **Classificação:** M 

_**Sobre Penas e Pêlos**_

Ele sempre fora uma figura solitária, até mesmo entre os da mesma espécie. Ele não sabia a razão, mas a associação com os outros simplesmente não parecia favorável a ele. Muitos tinham tentado, é claro, especialmente aqueles que procuravam se acasalar com ele. E quem não gostaria de cruzar com ele? Fênix eram raras o suficiente por natureza, e ele tinha sido escolhido pelo fogo em uma idade muito precoce. Forte, saudável e com habilidades de caça bem conhecidas, ele certamente era um companheiro muito desejável para todos.

Mas nunca antes Kai tinha se sentido atraído por outro.

Especialmente alguém que não fosse da sua própria espécie.

Olhos vermelhos calculistas observavam enquanto o Tigre branco, localizado abaixo da copa das árvores, se deitou no chão, exausto e lambendo sua pata ferida. Seus ombros estavam tensos e as orelhas estavam cuidadosamente à procura de qualquer som incomum. Seus olhos estavam fechados e quando ele mesmo lambeu o sangue que continuava fluindo do ferimento, o rosto do Tigre fez uma careta de dor.

Kai tinha visto muitos tigres antes, mas nunca tinha visto um com pelos brancos e nunca um tão lindo como aquele que agora estava diante de seus olhos. Seus olhos, com raiva, observavam a ferida ainda sangrando do Tigre, furiosos com a criatura que deveria tê-lo ferido.

As orelhas do Tigre de repente chicotearam em direção à floresta, e os olhos dourados se abriram para olhar naquela direção. O sangue ainda corria pelo ferimento, parecendo não ter fim, e o Tigre rosnou. Kai, da mesma forma, se virou para a direção que o Tigre estava olhando, e também escutou algo se movendo. Rapidamente também.

Grunhindo e rosnando, o Tigre tentou se levantar, mas só conseguiu se agachar um pouco, enquanto figuras emergiam da folhagem espessa, em torno da besta ferida.

Humanos.

Kai eriçou suas penas. Eles eram uma desgraça. Em todos os esses anos, Kai nunca tinha visto um ser humano fazer algo de valor. Sua opinião era de que eles não eram dignos de forma e inteligência.

Abaixo, o Tigre ainda continuava rosnando, enquanto os seres humanos apontavam suas armas para ele. A besta sabia que provavelmente aquele era o fim de sua jornada, mas não iria desistir sem lutar mesmo que ele já estivesse ferido.

Uma das armas dos humanos fez um pequeno barulho, e os olhos de Kai brilharam. Em um movimento rápido, ele voou da copa das árvores e pairou na frente do Tigre ferido. Tanto a besta quanto os seres humanos foram surpreendidos.

Quando parecia que os humanos continuariam a atacar, Kai invocou um grande inferno para cima daquele povo ingrato. Suficientemente intimidados, os atacantes fugiram sem nunca olharem para trás.

Kai eriçou suas penas mais uma vez, com raiva, na direção deles, antes de se virar para o Tigre que agora estava novamente deitado no chão, depois de perceber que a Fênix tinha ido protegê-lo. Seu peito arfava com goles dolorosos de ar, e olhos dourados miravam a Fênix, em uma genuína gratidão.

A Fênix sentiu um momento de indecisão quando olhou para a ferida do Tigre. Ele nunca tinha, afinal de contas, derramado lágrimas por ninguém. Mas, olhando para aqueles olhos dourados e ainda sentindo a mesma força de antes, ele se inclinou para frente e deixou algumas de suas lágrimas caírem na ferida.

O Tigre estava admirado enquanto assistia as ações da Fênix. Mas não foi antes da bala da arma dos humanos ser desalojada da carne do Tigre, que a pele começou a se curar. Dentro de instantes, a ferida que ainda sangrava, estava curada de modo que nem mesmo uma cicatriz permanecia como lembrete. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido para a Fênix ser tão generosa com ele, mas a besta estava determinada a mostrar sua gratidão para o outro.

Kai estava orgulhoso de saber que seus poderes de cura, embora nunca utilizados antes, trabalhavam como deveriam. Ele sabia que o Tigre seria grato, mas ele não estava preparado para ver o carinho que viu nos olhos dourados.

Ele também não estava preparado quando notou a forma do Tigre, cada vez menor, e o pelo branco desaparecerem. Quando percebeu o que o Tigre estava fazendo, ficou chocado. Mostrar a um outro ser a sua forma humanoide era algo considerado sagrado, geralmente mostrado apenas para o cônjuge. Não importava o quão grato o Tigre pudesse estar com a ajuda de Kai, como poderia possivelmente lhe mostrar algo tão sagrado, tão pessoal?

Kai sentiu seu sangue inflamar quando o Tigre terminou sua transformação. No lugar da besta, agora estava um ser de aparência humana. Membros longos cobertos por uma pele com um lindo bronzeado dourado, cabelos cor de ébano que eram longos o suficiente para cair pelas suas costas, características faciais delicadas e de aparência suave, presas aparecendo por meio dos lábios carnudos e duas fendas, olhos dourados, que estavam assistindo a Fênix vermelha com ansiedade.

Esta era, naturalmente, a primeira vez que Kai via outro ser se transformar em sua forma humanoide. E enquanto ele não conseguia entender porque o Tigre decidiu lhe mostrar a sua forma, Kai ainda se sentia atraído pelo outro como antes. Talvez até mais.

Ele decidiu seguir seus instintos e permitiu que sua própria transformação começasse. Ele viu quando os olhos do Tigre cresceram amplamente, enquanto assistiam à transformação e Kai, que não conseguia evitar de se sentir orgulhoso da reação que provocara no corpo do outro. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam presos no outro, enquanto se aproximava, agora com suas duas pernas.

A Fênix percebeu que ele estava começando a se importar cada vez menos com o fato de que eram duas espécies diferentes, e mais convencido de que queria o lindo Tigre como seu companheiro. "E", ele pensou enquanto parava em frente ao outro, "se mostrar sua forma humanoide foi alguma indicação, ele não vai se importar tanto assim".

Da sua parte, o Tigre estava admirado pela Fênix e um pouco constrangido com a reação do seu próprio corpo com a visão. Ele ergueu a mão para o outro, mas quando a Fênix não se afastou, e os olhos vermelhos continuaram focados no rosto do Tigre, ele colocou sua mão sobre a pele macia do outro, um pouco acima do joelho.

Kai sentiu um arrepio descer pela espinha quando sentiu a pele macia da mão do outro contra sua própria carne. E quando o Tigre começou a mover lentamente a mão, olhos dourados assistindo sua própria carne contra a da Fênix com muita atenção, Kai sentiu um baixo som retumbante escapar de sua garganta. O Tigre olhou para cima rapidamente, mas quando percebeu que o som não era desanimador, continuou, levantando a outra mão e imitando os movimentos anteriores.

Era bom, Kai decidiu, ter outro alguém lhe tocando de tal maneira. Mas, ele também decidiu, enquanto observava o desejo e o afeto nos olhos do Tigre, que não aceitaria qualquer outra pessoa que não o Tigre que ele havia salvo.

Ninguém mais seria digno.

O Tigre estava de joelhos, com as mãos movendo-se para cima e para baixo, acariciando cada polegada de pele que podia ver. A pele da Fênix estava quente ao toque, e ele sentiu inflamar suas entranhas. Nunca tinha se sentido assim, pensou enquanto assistia as mãos deslizarem até os músculos do peitoral do outro. Mas, por deuses, a Fênix estava exuberante diante seus olhos.

Ele também não tinha deixado de notar outra parte da Fênix, quase à direita, na frente de seu rosto, começando a se levantar com a atenção que estava dando ao seu proprietário. Desejo como nenhum outro corria por ele. Ele também sabia das fronteiras de raças que estavam prestes a atravessar. Mas, olhando para o outro, ele não conseguia se importar. Ninguém mais tinha lhe provado como a Fênix tinha. Ninguém mais era bom o suficiente.

E ele iria mostrar isso para a Fênix.

Por sua própria vontade, as mãos de Kai encontraram caminho até os fios de ébano do cabelo, massageando o couro cabeludo do Tigre, euquanto ele gostava da atenção que o outro estava dando a ele. Desistir do outro não era mais uma opção.

Seria o primeiro acasalamento deles, e eles estariam unidos durante o evento.

Ele definitivamente gostava do que o Tigre estava fazendo, mas sentiu que aquilo já era o suficiente. Rapidamente, mas com cuidado, empurrou o outro para longe dele, virando-o. O Tigre agora estava de joelhos, olhando para a Fênix com confiança e felicidade enquanto a Fênix começou a prepará-lo. Não demorou muito até que ele começasse a ronronar e praticamente choramingar de prazer. Ele não tinha certeza se poderia aguentar muito mais; ele precisava demais da Fênix.

Sentindo a necessidade do outro, Kai fez um som suave e repousou seu rosto no pescoço do Tigre, lambendo o suor que encontrou lá. Sem pausa, ele os conectou.

"Rei", Kai pensou, "este é o nome dele". O nome veio a ele em uma névoa, enquanto ele saboreava a conexão deles. Parecia glorioso, e ele pôde sentir Rei na sua mente, um contentamento vindo através daquele vínculo. Dando ao pescoço do Tigre mais uma longa lambida, Kai procedeu prazer ao seu companheiro. 

* * *

Review?


End file.
